America's Girlfriend, Canada
by Cordelia Rosencrantz
Summary: America tells everyone about his girlfriend, Canada. Nobody believes him and some drama goes along with proving her exsistance...  -Gakuen Hetalia fanfiction, fem!Canada-
1. Canada isn't real

Summary- It's time for Japan to convince Philippines and America...

Warning- Language

***Disclaimer- I don't own Hetalia or Gakuen Hetalia. And credit to xXxButterflyxXxMoonlightxXx for giving me the main idea for this chapter! And sorry for the long delay, I had MAJOR writer's block. Now, on the story!***

* * *

><p>The next morning, Japan woke up to the sound of America's voice.<p>

"Are you serious?...No way...That's awesome!"

"Goodmorning America," Japan greeted America as he walked past him.

He covered the receiver on his phone. "Mornin' Japan." He continued his phone call, "Dude, I gotta go."

As he reached for a bowl, he said, "America, who are you talking to?"

"It's just my friend, Tony," he replied, again covering the reciever. "Okay. Bye Tony."

"Tony," Japan pondered for a moment. "The alien you befriended, correct?"

"Yeah! That's the one!" America replied as he hung up his phone and reached for a bowl.

"I remember him, then.." Japan replied as he began to pour cereal into his bowl.

America had begun to do the same when he caught a glimpse of the clock. "Oh crap! If we don't hurry, we'll be late to class!"

They hurriedly ate breakfast and headed stright for class.

Luckily, both of them got to their class just before the teacher walked in.

When Japan had started writing notes on what the teacher said, China nudged him.

"Japan, aru," he whispered, keeping his eyes on the teacher.

"What is it China?" Japan replied, also watching his teacher.

"Have you tried to convince America or Philippines?" China said just as the teacher turned around.

Once the teacher wasn't paying attention, he replied, "No. I haven't but, I'll most likely tell them once our classes end." As soon as Japan finished his reply, China had begun to text someone on his phone.

"China! What are you doing? You can't text right now!" Japan whispered fiercely.

"Please, don't get alarmed, aru. I'm just telling the others what you said," he replied while he quickly pushed the letter keys.

Japan nodded and whispered calmly, "Okay then."

"And Japan, everybody is going to meet at 4:00 in the library. Okay?"

Japan nodded.

For the next hour or so, Japan thought of what he could tell America. He knew that it won't be hard to convince Philipines but, it was America he was worried about. With America petending he had a girlfriend, he wouldn't go. Japan concluded that he would have to trick America.

As he thought of how to trick America into the date, class had ended. It was Friday so no homework was assigned. That meant more time to convince America.

Once he walked out of class, Japan saw Philippines. "Hello, Philippines."

"Huh?" She turned around and smiled, "Hello Japan!"

_I sure hope this works_, Japan thought as Philippines waved him over.

"We don't have any homework, unless we didn't finish the project, right?" Philipines asked as she looked through the books in her colorful backpack.

Japan nodded. "That's it. Philippines can I ask you something?"

"Uh, sure Japan."

"You and America are very close friends, correct?"

"Yeah, we are."

"What you think if I said that he wanted to ask out but, was to shy to do so?"

Philippines blinked.. "Well, I would..." She didn't know how to respond to the question. She had never thought of America as more than a good friend.

"I would ask him out so he won't have to be so shy... I guess..."

Japan was glad he would be able to convince Philippines. "Well, that's good because he does want to go on a date with you."

Philippines face had gotten noticably redder while the conversation progressed. Now, her face was a deep red. She slowly replied, "Then I'll go."

Japan was smiling now, "Then meet him at the resturant down the street at 6:00 tonight. I'll take care of the rest." He ran off to his dorm room after he bid Philippines farwell.

Philippines watched as Japan ran off. She just stood in scilence. _I'm going on a date...with America_, she thought. Suddenly, she realized something. She realized that she _did_ like America and that she felt happy America wanted to go out with her. She took a glance at the clock in the wall. After pondering for a moment, she ran off to her dorm, which she shared with Hungary, to get ready because it was already 3:45.

Before Philippines could even begin to speak, Hungary, who was sitting on her desk, said, "Let me guess, you are going to go out with America."

Philippines was surprised. How would Hungary already know when it only happened 5 minutes ago? "How did you know when it happened just now?"

"I could tell by the look on your face. And I helped his friends to get him to do so."

"Okay then. Hungary, can you help me get ready?"

Hungary started to get her out of the room and said, "Sure I will! Now let's get you a new outfit!"

*5 minutes ago*

Japan had raced back to his room, where he was sure to find America playing video games. As he unlocked and opened the white door, a voice called to him, "Hey Japan! Wanna play some video games with me?"

"Okay America. I'll go right now." he replied, walking to his desk.

"I'll start the game all over then," America said as he pushed the restart button on his conroller.

As they played, Japan thought of the perfect way to trick America into the date.

After about an hour of competitively playing video games, Japan paused the game. "Dude, why did you pause it for?" America asked.

"I just remembered that everyone wanted to meet us at the resturant across the street at 6:00 tonight."

"Oh, we might have to go in a litle bit because it's..." he glanced at the clock. "5:15"

Japan got up and said, "I'm going to study with China, we'll meet you and everyone there later on."

"Okay dude. See you there."

Japan walked out the door. He walked through many hallways until he came to the door to the library. From the entrance, he could see his friends sitting anxiously for him while, Italy slept on the desk.

"Whare have you been, aru!" China exclaimed. A sharp "Shh!" came from multiple directions.

"I had lost track of the time," Japan replied quietly.

"It's okay," England whispered, "Now we're all here."

"Did you convince the two lovebirds yet?" France asked, opening and closing a book over and over again.

"I convinced Philippines easily but..." Japan's voice trailed off.

"But, what?" Germany asked, eyeing him.

"I had to trick America."

"Pasta!" Italy quietly exclaimed in his sleep. Everyone looked at the Italian.

Once everyone looked away, England admitted, "I knew you would have to." Everyone else amitted to have known this as well.

"Let us just hope America doesn't ruin it," Russia said. Japan nodded.

*An Hour Later*

It was 6:05 and America was at the reaturant. He couldn't see any of his friends. He wondered if he was early when he saw Philippines sitting alone at a nearby table.

He walked over to her. "Hey Philippines!"

She saw him and waved him over. "Hi America."

America sat down. "How's it like in the Asia class?"

"It's good. How is it like in the North America class," Philippines replied with a slight grin on her face.

"Same. Do you have homework?"

"No. Do you?"

"Yeah but, it's just we have to start on a report that's due next Friday."

"What do you have to write about?" Philippines asked.

"We have to write about another country and some of their history."

"Oh yeah? Have you picked a country yet?"

"Not yet," America paused for a second. "Can I write about you, Philippines?"

"Sure you can, America," Philippines replied, slightly blushing.

"Okay then, tell me about before I met you and stuff like that?"

The conversation was mainly about how many times Philippines had been conquered and how it was like living in each of the larger countries' homes. This continued until they had ordered their food and ate. It ended when Philippines had walked to her dorm.

Japan was drawing anime when he heard the door open. He immediatly greeted the American when he entered.

"Oh dude, why didn't I see you guys at the resturant? I looked for you for a a little and then I saw Philippines so I decided to stay with her," America said, clearly confused.

Japan had returned to drawing and replied, "We went to the one on the end of the street."

America was shocked. "Seriously? I went to the one right across the street!" he exclaimed.

"Oh... Did you have a good time with Philippines?" Japan continued.

"Yeah it was great! We had a good time!" America replied happily.

"Well, that sound like you had a date."

"No we didn't..." America pondered for a moment. _Oh crap, I think Japan is right, I think that was a date,_ he thought.

*A Few Minutes Ago*

Hungary heard the door open and close quickly. She immediatly closed her laptop and raced to Philipines. "Was it a great date? Please tell me what happened!" she pleaded.

Philippines told her everything, sighing every now and then, and Hungary replied, "That's so great Philippines! I hope you two go out again!" _So do I_, Philippines thought.

* * *

><p>End of chapter! I hope you liked it! Sorry if it seemes plain or without details. I just had a few ideas given to me and I edited them her and there.<p>

Thank you to all who commented! Please comment to praise me or burn me down.

With hamburgers and tomatoes,

~America fangirl~


	2. Philippines

Summary- It's time for Japan to convince Philippines and America...

Warning- Language

***Disclaimer- I don't own Hetalia or Gakuen Hetalia. And credit to xXxButterflyxXxMoonlightxXx for giving me the main idea for this chapter! And sorry for the long delay, I had MAJOR writer's block. Now, on the story!***

* * *

><p>The next morning, Japan woke up to the sound of America's voice.<p>

"Are you serious?...No fucking way...That's awesome!"

"Goodmorning America," Japan greeted America as he walked past him.

He covered the receiver on his phone. "Mornin' Japan." He continued his phone call, "Dude, I gotta go."

As he reached for a bowl, he said, "America, who are you talking to?"

"It's just my friend, Tony," he replied, again covering the reciever. "Okay. Bye Tony."

"Tony," Japan pondered for a moment. "The alien you befriended, correct?"

"Yeah! That's the one!" America replied as he hung up his phone and reached for a bowl.

"I remember him, then.." Japan replied as he began to pour cereal into his bowl.

America had begun to do the same when he caught a glimpse of the clock. "Oh crap! If we don't hurry, we'll be late to class!"

They hurriedly ate breakfast and headed stright for class.

Luckily, both of them got to their class just before the teacher walked in.

When Japan had started writing notes on what the teacher said, China nudged him.

"Japan, aru," he whispered, keeping his eyes on the teacher.

"What is it China?" Japan replied, also watching his teacher.

"Have you tried to convince America or Philippines?" China said just as the teacher turned around.

Once the teacher wasn't paying attention, he replied, "No. I haven't but, I'll most likely tell them once our classes end." As soon as Japan finished his reply, China had begun to text someone on his phone.

"China! What are you doing? You can't text right now!" Japan whispered fiercely.

"Please, don't get alarmed, aru. I'm just telling the others what you said," he replied while he quickly pushed the letter keys.

Japan nodded and whispered calmly, "Okay then."

"And Japan, everybody is going to meet at 4:00 in the library. Okay?"

Japan nodded.

For the next hour or so, Japan thought of what he could tell America. He knew that it won't be hard to convince Philipines but, it was America he was worried about. With America petending he had a girlfriend, he wouldn't go. Japan concluded that he would have to trick America.

As he thought of how to trick America into the date, class had ended. It was Friday so no homework was assigned. That meant more time to convince America.

Once he walked out of class, Japan saw Philippines. "Hello, Philippines."

"Huh?" She turned around and smiled, "Hello Japan!"

_I sure hope this works_, Japan thought as Philippines waved him over.

"We don't have any homework, unless we didn't finish the project, right?" Philipines asked as she looked through the books in her colorful backpack.

Japan nodded. "That's it. Philippines can I ask you something?"

"Uh, sure Japan."

"You and America are very close friends, correct?"

"Yeah, we are."

"What you think if I said that he wanted to ask out but, was to shy to do so?"

Philippines blinked.. "Well, I would..." She didn't know how to respond to the question. She had never thought of America as more than a good friend.

"I would ask him out so he won't have to be so shy... I guess..."

Japan was glad he would be able to convince Philippines. "Well, that's good because he does want to go on a date with you."

Philippines face had gotten noticably redder while the conversation progressed. Now, her face was a deep red. She slowly replied, "Then I'll go."

Japan was smiling now, "Then meet him at the resturant down the street at 6:00 tonight. I'll take care of the rest." He ran off to his dorm room after he bid Philippines farwell.

Philippines watched as Japan ran off. She just stood in scilence. _I'm going on a date...with America_, she thought. Suddenly, she realized something. She realized that she _did_ like America and that she felt happy America wanted to go out with her. She took a glance at the clock in the wall. After pondering for a moment, she ran off to her dorm, which she shared with Hungary, to get ready because it was already 3:45.

Before Philippines could even begin to speak, Hungary, who was sitting on her desk, said, "Let me guess, you are going to go out with America."

Philippines was surprised. How would Hungary already know when it only happened 5 minutes ago? "How did you know when it happened just now?"

"I could tell by the look on your face. And I helped his friends to get him to do so."

"Okay then. Hungary, can you help me get ready?"

Hungary started to get her out of the room and said, "Sure I will! Now let's get you a new outfit!"

*5 minutes ago*

Japan had raced back to his room, where he was sure to find America playing video games. As he unlocked and opened the white door, a voice called to him, "Hey Japan! Wanna play some video games with me?"

"Okay America. I'll go right now." he replied, walking to his desk.

"I'll start the game all over then," America said as he pushed the restart button on his conroller.

As they played, Japan thought of the perfect way to trick America into the date.

After about an hour of competitively playing video games, Japan paused the game. "Dude, why did you pause it for?" America asked.

"I just remembered that everyone wanted to meet us at the resturant across the street at 6:00 tonight."

"Oh, we might have to go in a litle bit because it's..." he glanced at the clock. "5:15"

Japan got up and said, "I'm going to study with China, we'll meet you and everyone there later on."

"Okay dude. See you there."

Japan walked out the door. He walked through many hallways until he came to the door to the library. From the entrance, he could see his friends sitting anxiously for him while, Italy slept on the desk.

"Whare have you been, aru!" China exclaimed. A sharp "Shh!" came from multiple directions.

"I had lost track of the time," Japan replied quietly.

"It's okay," England whispered, "Now we're all here."

"Did you convince the two lovebirds yet?" France asked, opening and closing a book over and over again.

"I convinced Philippines easily but..." Japan's voice trailed off.

"But, what?" Germany asked, eyeing him.

"I had to trick America."

"Pasta!" Italy quietly exclaimed in his sleep. Everyone looked at the Italian.

Once everyone looked away, England admitted, "I knew you would have to." Everyone else amitted to have known this as well.

"Let us just hope America doesn't ruin it," Russia said. Japan nodded.

*An Hour Later*

It was 6:05 and America was at the reaturant. He couldn't see any of his friends. He wondered if he was early when he saw Philippines sitting alone at a nearby table.

He walked over to her. "Hey Philippines!"

She saw him and waved him over. "Hi America."

America sat down. "How's it like in the Asia class?"

"It's good. How is it like in the North America class," Philippines replied with a slight grin on her face.

"Same. Do you have homework?"

"No. Do you?"

"Yeah but, it's just we have to start on a report that's due next Friday."

"What do you have to write about?" Philippines asked.

"We have to write about another country and some of their history."

"Oh yeah? Have you picked a country yet?"

"Not yet," America paused for a second. "Can I write about you, Philippines?"

"Sure you can, America," Philippines replied, slightly blushing.

"Okay then, tell me about before I met you and stuff like that?"

The conversation was mainly about how many times Philippines had been conquered and how it was like living in each of the larger countries' homes. This continued until they had ordered their food and ate. It ended when Philippines had walked to her dorm.

Japan was drawing anime when he heard the door open. He immediatly greeted the American when he entered.

"Oh dude, why didn't I see you guys at the resturant? I looked for you for a a little and then I saw Philippines so I decided to stay with her," America said, clearly confused.

Japan had returned to drawing and replied, "We went to the one on the end of the street."

America was shocked. "Seriously? I went to the one right across the street!" he exclaimed.

"Oh... Did you have a good time with Philippines?" Japan continued.

"Yeah it was great! We had a good time!" America replied happily.

"Well, that sound like you had a date."

"No we didn't..." America pondered for a moment. _Oh crap, I think Japan is right, I think that was a date,_ he thought.

*A Few Minutes Ago*

Hungary heard the door open and close quickly. She immediatly closed her laptop and raced to Philipines. "Was it a great date? Please tell me what happened!" she pleaded.

Philippines told her everything, sighing every now and then, and Hungary replied, "That's so great Philippines! I hope you two go out again!" _So do I_, Philippines thought.

* * *

><p>End of chapter! I hope you liked it! Sorry if it seemes plain or without details. I just had a few ideas given to me and I edited them her and there.<p>

Thank you to all who commented! Please comment to praise me or burn me down.

With hamburgers and tomatoes,

~America fangirl~


	3. I'm Canada

Summary- America denies the fact that he went out with Philippines, Hungary is hiding something, and someone makes a first appearence...

Warning-Language

***Disclaimer- I don't own Hetalia in any way at all***

**I'm SO sorry I took so long! I've been kinda lazy lately and I had to do a huge project on a state. Anyways, credit to hetaliaforever123 for an idea for this chapter. Now, what you clicked for~!**

* * *

><p>America took a quick glance at the clock on the small table next to his bed. It said 9:37 in bold, blue numbers. <em>Oh thank goodness it's Saturday,<em> he thought as he got confortable in his bed, _now I can sleep without Japan waking me up._

America slept a bit more, but woke up to his phone ringing loudly. He groaned as he reached for it. He squinted at the screen of his phone and saw that it said, "New message from: France" America mouthed the words on the text that were: "So I heard about your date with Philippines from a 'little bird.' Will you tell me what happened?" He started typing, "It wasn't a date! And who the hell told you that?" until he heard footsteps in the hallway. He figured it was Japan. Then, he remembered something. _Oh man, I have to go to detention at 11,_ he thought as he stood up. America placed his cellphone on his desk and walked into the kitchen.

He yawned, "Morning Japan."

Japan replied, "Good-morning America." Then, he looked down at a thin book in his hands.

"What's that your reading?" America asked as he stood near the kitchen counter, pointing at the book.

"It's manga."

"Can I take a look it?" America said with a small shimmer in his eyes.

Japan nodded and handed him the manga.

As his eyes quickly skimmed a few pages, America exclaimed, "Japan this is cool! Where can I get more of these?"

"I got them when I was in my homeland. I could get some for you if you'd like."

"Really? Thanks Japan!" America handed the booklet back to Japan with a grin on his face.

America reached for a bowl and a box of cereal. He looked for the milk in the fridge as he asked, "So, do you have any idea what we're ganna do today?"

"No, I don't. I didn't plan anything because I thought that you might have gone somewhere with Philippines," Japan replied in a monotone voice.

"Huh? What do you mean?" America asked between mouthfuls of cereal.

"I mean that maybe you might have a plan to go on another date with Philippines."

Standing up immediatly as Japan finished his statement, America exclaimed, "What!" He countinued, "I never went on a date with Philippines!"

Japan still stuck with his statement. "Yes you did. You even agreed with me yesterday."

"No I..." he paused. The pondered for a moment. "Wait, I did..."

*About 10 mintues earlier*

"Hungary? Hungary? Where are you?" Philippines had woke up to find that Hungary wasn't any where to be found.

Hungary suddenly jumped in through the front door. "Hello Philippines!"

"Hi Hungary. Where did you go?"

In a nervous tone, Hungary replied, "I just went out for a...walk! Yeah! A walk!"

"You've been going out for early walks often huh?" Philippines asked, suspitiously.

"Yeah, I've been... getting up early... and deciding to go on walks."

Philippines still suspected something but, she decided to let it go for the time being. "Want to have some breakfast?"

Glad that Philippines changed the subject, Hungary replied, "Sure!"

* * *

><p>"I'm so hungry!" whined America. The teacher who was in the room with him and the other students earlier had left for a few minutes.<p>

"I'm sorry but, I, _kindly_, gave you an apple _before_ we even walked in here," Austria stretched out the words "kindly," and "before."

"But Austria! Why did we have to come here anyways? It's Saturday,"

"It was because you pulled another one of your stupid pranks and apparently, the idioit who saw you thought I was a part of it because I was, innocently, waiting outside of the school for Hungary. That demon-douche Prussia got-"

"The awesome me can hear you!" exclaimed Prussia from the farthest row of desks, aggrevated.

"You tried to take my _vital reigons_! I believe I have the right to call you whatever I please!" replied Austria, stretching the words, "vital reigons."

Suddenly, America saw that the teacher was walking through the hallway, twards the room they were in and while Austria and Prussia argued, America had kept his eye on the teacher, and his suspitions were comfirmed.

"Uh guys? I think a teacher's coming..." He was ignored by the two.

"Guys. I think you should shut up now." America was louder this time, but still, nothing came in result. He tried a third time but the same result still occurred.

He was mad now. He hated getting ignored. "Guys! SHUT UP!" He said this louder than his usual talking voice, which was pretty loud. That was when he had noticed that Austrian and German were sitting quietly. He slowly turned around to see a teacher standing right at the desk he chose to sit at. The teacher eyed America with his

pitch-black eyes.

"Oh crap," America muttered under his breath.

"Austria, Prussia, you may go." With that, the two hurriedly walked out the door. The teacher, then again, eyed the blond and said, "America, you can stay a half hour more." America sighed. "Make that an hour."

"Damn it! I have to stay hungry for an hour more! That totally sucks!" America thought as his stomach growled.

A few minutes had passed, and America _really_ wanted to eat something. He started to lightly tap the table. Tap-tap-tap. He started to think about hamburgers. He began to tap faster. Tap-tap-tap-tap-tap. He scolded himself, and tried to think of something eles. His mind started to wonder to other thoughts. He thought of his friends, pranks, and sleeping in. This is how the rest of his hour passed by.

* * *

><p>"Hey...Philippines! Wait...up!" Hungary panted. She and Philippines had gone for a walk and the two had started racing each other back to their dorm. Hungary had gotten a head start but, she got tired half way becaused they had walked far away.<p>

Philippines kept running. Then, she turned around and said, "We're almost there and I'm ganna get there first!" and sprinted ahead.

Suddenly, she bumbed into someone. She fell back, and so did the person who she had bumbed into. As Philippines got up, she ran to the side of the stranger. "Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry!" The stranger sat up.

The person who she bumbed into was a girl with long blond hair that was tied into two ponytails. She wore thin, black glasses. Her eyes were aquamarine. A white bear with a pink flower in it's hair sat at her side.

The girl stood up and fixed her skirt and said in a quiet and timid voice, "N-no. It's okay. I'm rarely noticed. And I'm sure you were in a hurry so, you couldn't pay much attention to where you were going. But, please, pay more attention next time."

Philippines was glad the girl had forgiven her so quickly. She said, "No worries, I will. And I'm Philippines. I-"

Before Philippines could finish her sentance, the white polar bear turned to the girl and asked in a high pitched voice, "Who are you?"

The girl sighed. "I'm Canada..."

At the name "Canada," Philippines froze. _Canada...Isn't that the name I had heard from America so many times...His...his...girlfriend_, she thought as Canada picked up the bear.

"Well, as you heard, I'm Canada." Canada held up the snow-white bear. "And this is Kumarie." Philippines was still stuck on the name, "Canada."

"I assume you go to World Acadamy," Philippines nodded. "My boyfriend goes here, so I'm going to surprise him as soon as he walks out."

"Wh-who is your boyfriend exactly?" Philippines asked nervously.

"My boyfriend is America." Philippines face grew pale. "Do you know him?"

"Yeah. He's a g-good fr-fr-friend of m-mine."

"Are you okay?" Canada had a worried expression on her face.

"Yeah. I'm f-f-fine. I ju-just have to go back to my dorm," Philippines studdered. Then, she ran as the speed of light.

She ran off as Canada said, "Nice to meet you!"

"_No, no, no, no, no, no_!" she thought as she ran through the halls. "_He has a girlfriend!_"

She quickly opened the door to her dorm. Philippines ran into her room, that she shared with Hungary, to find her sitting comfortably on her bed.

In a singsong tone, Hungary said, "I beat you~!"

But before she could continue, Philippines fell, face first on her bed and began to softly sob.

"What's wrong? Did someone do something to you? Who was it? They'll have to deal with me!" Hungary exclaimed alarmed, holding a frying pan firmly in her hand.

"No...It's just...that...I found out that America's girlfriend is real," Philippines choked between her sobs.

"It's okay. It's okay. It's no use crying over him. What about that cute, funny guy, Poland?"

"Poland's a girl."

"No he's not!. He's a crossdresser~!" Hungary said, cheerfully.

"Are you serious!" Hungary nodded. "He talks, looks and dresses like a girl!"

"Cross-dressing is Poland's hobby~! Now, back to subject. It's no use to cry over America. So please stop crying, Philippines," Hungary said.

"I just can't help it!"

"Yes you can." Hungary paused for a moment. "I'll make you a deal. If you stop crying, we'll make some of your favorite Filippino food, alright."

"I understand but..."

"What is it?" Hungary asked, very concerned.

"It's nothing... Can we cook some food now? I haven't eaten since the morning."

"Sure~! Now what do you want to eat?"

"How about some dinuguan at puto?"

"Okay then~!" She grabbed Philippines by the hand and dragged her to the kitchen. Suddenly she stoped, turned around and asked, "How do you make dinu-what?"

"I'll show you how. And it's dinuguan at puto."

"Okay then. Let's get to the kitchen!" Hungary said with a smirk on her face.

* * *

><p>"I'm so hungry!" America was finally out of detention. "Now, to find my McDonald gift cards!" He searched his pockets as he exited the school. "I can't find them any-"<p>

Suddenly a voice called out to him, "America!"

He looked up to see Canada running twards him with her cute, but violent, polar bear. "Hey Canada!" America greeted her back.

"What took you so long to come out? I saw your friends pervy France, creepy Russia, annoying Italy, scary Germany, Japan, and I met your friend Philippines."

"Yeah, wha-" America was interrupted by Canada. "When I saw France, he told me about Philippines and he said that you went on a date with her once." She gave him a glare that would scare anyone, except Belarus and Russia.

"I-I didn't! I swear!" America was alarmed. "_Why would France tell her that,"_ he thought.

"Why would he tell me that then?" Canada was slightly scaring America by this point.

"It's 'cause they didn't think your real...But they know your real now!" America tried his best to get his girlfriend to stop staring at him like Belarus stares at anyone who comes close to Russia.

"Okay then. I believe you." She gave him a short hug and led him onto the sidewalk. "Let's go get some icecream."

America suddenly percked up. Icecream was his favorite treat. "Yeah!"

* * *

><p>"Okay so now we need some sugar." Philippines and Hungary had gone to the store to see what they needed.<p>

"I found a box of it~!" Hungary waved a box as she walked twards Philippines.

"That's another one off of the list and onl-"

"Hola Philippines~!"

Both the Hungarian and the Filipino turned around to see Spain waving to them.

"Hola Spain! What's that in your hand?" Philippines eyes darted twards the boxes in his hands.

"Oh these?" Philippines nodded. "These are some of the things I need to make some cochinillo asado." The girls looked confused so he translated for them. "It means roast suckling pig."

"Oh," the other two said in unison.

"It seems like you two are going to cook something. What is it?" Spain asked exictedly.

"We're making some dinuguan and puto-" Philippines was interrupted by Spain's giggling.

"What? I just said puto-" Spain started laughing, again.

"What is it?" Hungary asked.

"Well, it's nothing... Good-bye," he chuckled and walked away.

Hungary and Philippines still wondered why Spain laughed when she said, "puto." Actually, all of the Spanish-speaking contries giggled when she talked about it. She pondered it until she and Hungary walked back to their dorm.

* * *

><p>End of chapter! I FINALLY got this done! I hope you enjoyed it~!<p>

at-and

puto(in Filipino)-cake

With pasta and wurst,

~America fangirl~


	4. What's yaoi?

Summary-We find out what Japan and Hungary are hiding! (This will be a short chapter because I have to finish an idea for the next chapter and I wanted to give you guys a chapter sooner than usuall.)

Warning-Language

A reference to yaoi, but none is really there. And now, I'll be writting each characters parts, the way they say the words (Example:Japan-That is most rikery the probrem-That is most likely problem).

***Disclaimer- I don't own Hetalia, nor will I ever.* Now...ON WITH THE FANFICTION~!**

* * *

><p>"I wonder what made Spain laugh so hard at, 'puto'" Philippines wondered aloud.<p>

"Maybe it means something funny in Spanish," suggested Hungary.

"Maybe... but, I wonder how it means something completely different from what it means in Filipino..." Philippines said as if in a daze.

"Speaking of that, what _does_, 'puto' mean in Filippino?"

"Oh, yeah." Philippines forgot to translate for Hungary earlier. "It means 'rice cake' in my language."

"Rice cake," Hungary repeated. "Let's start makinng some~!"

Philippines chuckled at Hungary's enthusiasm. "Okay then, time for step 1."

* * *

><p>"I love icecream," America proclaimed as he laid on his red, white, and blue bed covers.<p>

"I berieve you have estabrished that," Japan responded, somewhat annoyed.

America had returned to his dorm to find Japan looking on something on his laptop. He saw that the look on Japan's face was as it usually was; with no emotion. Japan had listened America go on and on about icecream, Canada and other stuff he didn't really have an interest in.

"Shit!" America sat up immeadiatly as he remembered something. "I have a report to write. And it's due on Tuesday!" He raced to his backpack,which lay on the side of his bed, and rummaged through it until he found lined paper and sharpened pencils. He began to scribble words as quickly as he possibly could.

Japan was curious as to what he had to write about. So he asked him. "Excuse me, America, but, what must you write on that report."

America didn't look up or stop moving the pencil across the paper as he replied, "I have to write a 1 or 2 page report about another country from a different continent and write about his or her history."

"Who have you chosen?"

"Philippines."

"Have you gathered much information on her?"

"Yeah. And since I've known her for a long time, I only needed to ask her like 5 or 6 questions," America said as he dusted of some eraser shavings.

"...That's very good then." Japan's phone vibrated to indicate that somebody sent him a text. He took a few seconds to read it. He seemed excited when he shoved his phone back in his pocket. Japan stood up and began to walk to the door.

America wondered where he was going. "Hey, Japan? Where are you headed to?"

Japan turned around,"I'm going to... see if there is anything I could buy at the store a few blocks away."

America knew that wasn't what Japan was going to do. But, he decided to question him about later on. "Okay then." And with that, Japan was out the door.

* * *

><p>"We're finally done~!" Hungary cheered. She and Philippines had finished just finished cooking. And because each of their stomachs growled at least once through the entire prossess, they decided it was time for lunch.<p>

"Before we eat though, I think we should clean ourselves up," Philippines said as she held up her hands, which were covered in a deep red sustance.

Hungary look at her own hands,"I think that's a good idea."

After they cleaned themselves up, they served themselves a plate of dinuguan and a few rice cakes.

Hungary had taken mutiple spoonfulls of dinuguan when a question came to her mind. "Philippines, what does 'dinuguan' exactly mean?" Hungary asked couriously.

"Well, it means..." Philippines hesitated for a moment. Would Hungary really want to know what she's eating? She continued, "It means...'pork blood stew.'"

Hungary had froze. "I'm eating what!" she thought.

"I know, I know I should've told you..." Philippines muttered.

"No, no, no! It's okay that you told me. It's just that...I feel a bit uncomfortable eating this now..." Hungary admitted.

"I should have told you _after_ you ate, huh?" Philippines responded.

"That would have been nice but, I think can live knowing what I'm eating," she said as she took another spoon full of the soup.

Philippines was surprised. Hungary was the first person to not freak out when she translated "dinuguan," to them. "You're actually the only person I've met that didn't mind that they were eating pork blood stew."

"Food is food. And plus, it tastes good!" Hungary smiled.

* * *

><p>Japan was wondering around the school, with his phone ready if he wanted to take a picture. He was walking down a long hallway until he heard a voice. "Liet~! Why are we here again?" Japan stopped dead in his tracks, ran into the nearest door, and closed it shut.<p>

"We are here because I think I forgot an assignment for class in my locker," a calmer voice replied.

"But, can we leave, like, right after? 'Cause I totally want to sleep." Japan saw Poland and Lithuania walking side by side through a small window of the door he hid behind. He held his up his phone in case he wanted to take a picture.

Does that make him seem like a stalker? Yes. Is that as really creepy? Yes. But, he was only going to take a picture if yaoi took place. Yes, yaoi. That's what he was looking for. He and Hungary were always ready if yaoi called. And is that wierd? Very.

Today, it was Japan's turn to look for yaoi, for Hungary had her turn the day before. Japan assumed that yaoi was going to take place because he thought that Poland had a thing for Lithuania.

Suddenly, a high-pitched noise came from his phone. He checked the battery and thought, "Oh, no. My phone's battery will die very soon. I must have forgotten to chrge it this morning..." He watched at Linthuania opened his locker, which was nearby. And as he looked for his homework assignment, Poland had almost caught sight of Japan. "Is it just me? Or does it feel like someone is totally stalking us?" Poland asked in his valley-girl accent.

"I feel the same way." Lithuania turned to find a frightened Poland. "But, it's most likely nothing!" he said in an attempt to calm the Polish teen.

"Yeah! Your probably right!"

Lithuania closed his locker and started walking away, with Poland at his heels. And when they were out of sight, Japan came out from his place of hiding and mumbled to him self. "That was a crose one. They armost caught me."

He texted Hungary the news and she replied, "To bad! But, maybe we'll have another chance soon~! :)"

He walked back to his dorm, cautious to anyone eles walking by. When he arrived, he found that America had already written 3 long paragraphs for his report. Once Japan opened his laptop, America looked up and asked, "Sooo... Did you buy anything from the store?"

Japan shook his head, "Nashi."

"I know that's not where you left to." America spit out.

Japan was shoked, "How-how did you know?"

"Because you just told me," America smirked.

"Fine, America. I wirr terr you what I was doing. I was rooking for yaoi," Japan reluctantly admitted.

"Okay. But, what is yaoi?" America asked innocently.

"I'rr exprain but, I'rr have to exprain arr three catagories to you."

After about 20 minutes of explaining what yaoi, yuri and het was, America finally understood. "Japan! What the hell is wrong with you! I mean-het is fine. But, you and Hungary _look_ for yaoi! Dude, what the hell!"

* * *

><p>And THAT is how I think America would react to Japan explaining what yuri, yaoi and het to him. Okay, guys. The next chapter will be longer than this, of course. And before I forget, if I get 20 or more reveiws on a story in progress, I'll add a chapter as long as possible, and another one about the same length, ON THE SAME DAY. That's it for now.<p>

With scones and vodka,

America fangirl


	5. Fight!

Summary-Philippines is out with a few friends when she encounters someone and that someone can becomes very...violent...

Warning-Language

***Disclaimer-I don't own hetalia...then this wouldn't be a fanfiction, right?*  
><strong>**Days pass by quickly, don't they? Sorry, once again, for taking so long for this chapter. And since I'm doing a play at school (Hamlet) I'll have to memorize my MANY, MANY lines. So I'll most likely take longer to post chapters. I'm sorry for that. Anyways, to the fanfiction~!**

* * *

><p>While America went on and on about how wrong it was to look for yaoi, Japan said, "I knew I shourdn't have tord you..."<p>

"You damn right you shouldn't have!"

"At least I do not perform the actions that France does very often."

"Yeah, i guess so...What does France do that's worse than yaoi and yuri?" asked a courious American.

"You don't want to know..." Japan suddered as he thought of the memory of France's "hobby."

"I won't asked anymore," responded America in quite a haste. Everything was quiet for a moment. Until America continued the earlier argument. "You _should've_ warned me that yaoi and yuri might **NOT** be a good thing for me to know about."

"But, remember, you _wanted_ to know."

"I was just..." America's voice trailed off. Japan could have sworn to have heard a, "Damn," come from him. "Okay, maybe I wanted to know. But! You could have warned me that yaoi and yuri was something I didn't want to learn about!"

"I suppose I shourd have warned you." Japan stood up, and began to walk to the door.

"Where ya going?" America questioned.

"I'm going to-" Japan was cut off by America. "Look for yaoi?"

"Hai," Japan replied, nodding.

"Have fun looking for yaoi with Hungary!," America waved him off.

"I wirr, I wirr."

* * *

><p>Philippines was all alone in her dorm, as usual. Hungary had left about an hour ago. She had absolutly nothing to do. And she knew that most of the other girls that she knew were out somewhere. So, what was she to do? She sat up from her place on the couch when she had an idea on who would least likly have plans. She speed-diled a good friend of her's:Vietnam.<p>

There was multiple rings until a gentle voice answered, "Xin chao."

"Hello Vietnam. It's Philippines."

"Oh Philippines!" Vietnam's voice rang out. In the background an voice exclaimed, "Is that Philippines? Let me talk to her!"

Vietnam's voice sternly said, "In just a minute, I'm talking to her at the moment." Philippines was about to speak when the voice from the background could again be heard. "Come on Vietnam! Just for a second." "Alright, Taiwan. You can talk to her for a few min-" There was static on the line. Philippines wondered what was going on. "Hello Philippines!" Taiwan cheerfully greeted.

"Hey Taiwan," Philippines responded. "How are you and Vietnam?"

"Were good, thanks for asking!" A door could be heard in the background.

"What was that?" Philippines asked, hearing fimiliar voices.

"Oh, it's just that Monaco and Belgium. We are going to go out later on tonight. Do you want to come along?"

"That sounds great. When can I come over?" It took only seconds for Philippines to reply.

"As soon as you can! And we're at my and Vietnam's dorm room." "Okay, I'll be right over! Bye!" "See you soon~!" and with that. Both girls hung up the phone. Philippines rushed to her closet and looked through all of the clothes that were hung up. Then, she decided on a dark blue v-neck shirt and some black jeans.

Next, she raced to Taiwan and Vietnam's doom, which was a floor above hers. As she was about to knock, Taiwan opened the door, with an eager look on her face. She dragged her in and told her of the plans she and the other girls had. They had planned to go to the mall for a bit.

They walked around and shopped for an hour, until Philippines was greeted by a fimiliar face. "Hello Philippines."

"Hello Canada," Philippines replied nervously. Then, she turned to her other friends and introduced them to Canada and Canada to them. They all got along just fine, so Philippines was relived. That is...until they got back to the school.

They had parted ways: Vietnam and Taiwan had gone to the 5th floor, and Monaco, Belgium, and Philippines(along with Canada) to the 4th floor. Soon enough, it was just Philippines and Canada walking through the empty hallway.

Before Philippines even knew it, Canada was speaking to her in an angry manner. "Stay away from America! He's my boyfriend so don't you touch him!" Philippines was about to ask what she was talking about when Canada continuted on. "And don't tell me that you didn't do anything because France told me that you went on a date with him. And even though he's kinda a pervert, I believe what he says!"

Just as she finished her sentance, Canada punched Philippines, right on the cheek! Then, Philippines stumbled back, falling on the floor after a few steps. "I-I didn't try to take him away from you! I promise!" Philippines tried to convince her that she didn't try-or want for that matter-to take America away from her but, Canada didn't believe the poor Filipino. And after a few more punches were thrown by Canada, Belgium and Monaco raced out from their dorm. They had her all of the commotion in the hallway and came out as soon as they could.

Monaco stood completely shocked at the scene before her: A Filipino girl on the floor with bruises across her face, and a Canadian girl with a fist ready to throw another punch at the injured Filipino.

But, Belgium. She didn't just stand in shock. What Belgium did was charge at the Canadian, tackling her to the floor, and hitting her on the same places Philippines had bruises. The only difference was that Canada's bruises where even larger than Philippines' and they formed quicker. Once Canada was able to get free from Belgium, she ran down the hall, and out out sight. But, before she disappeared, Belgium yelled, "You try to hurt Philippines or any of my friends again, I will not hesitate to hurt you even more." She turned to her friend and helped her up as she asked her if she was okay.

Philippines shakily replied, "I'm a bit okay. But, do you guys have like an icepack or something?"

With that said, Belgium had lead Philippines into her dorm while Monaco got an icepack for Philippines' horrible bruises. After about 10 minutes of Monaco and Belgium worring over Philippines, her phone rang and when she picked it up to hear Hungary's voice ask, "Hey Philippines. I was wondering where you're at."

"I'm a' Belgium's an' Mon'co's dor'." Because Canada had hit her nose very hard, blood had started to flow, Philippines sounded a bit strange. Hungary noticed this right away. "Are you okay?"

"It's just 'cause Canada hit me and-" Hungary had hung up. And the very next second a knock was at the door. Monaco opened it and saw Hungary, who rushed in and asked Philippines thousands of questions. Until she stopped her to tell the story. Once she was done, Hungary was cooing over her, "Oh you poor thing! I'll get her for this! If she touches a hair on your head I'll-"

"I think Belgium scared her enough," Philippines reminded her, good-natured. Begium smiled at Philippines comment. Each of the girls, except for Belgium, wondered how she could go from beating and threatening a sommeone, to innocently smiling, as if nothing had ever happened.

Philippines was feeling better when she and Hungary went back to their own dorm. Once they tended Philippines' bruises, each of them went to bed, for it was going to be 11:00. Hungary went to sleep right away. Philippines could rest knowing that America had a girlfriend, and said girlfriend hated her. She justed wanted to cry her heart out. But, she resisted to because, she knew that would be giving in. And she felt that she was too strong-willed to do so. Then, she decided do try and get America. She liked him and she wasn't ganna let Canada make her give up on him. _No_, she thought, _I'm going to get him: one way or another._ And as her plan formed in her head, she fell into a peaceful sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Canada must have taken karate class or something! And Belgium is scary when she's mad! Well, anyways, I hope my imitations of Vietnam, Taiwan, Belgium and Monaco (even though she didn't do much) came out good. And please excuse any misspelling and stuff like that.<strong>

**Please reveiw~! When ever I see I have more reveiws, I just feel like singing and typing a chapter as quick as I can! And my heart just jumps for joy! So please, reveiw~!**

**With pandas and anime,**

**~America fangirl~**


	6. Canada's story

Summary-Canada goes to America after what happened, and America is not happy!

Warning-Language

***Disclaimer-I don't own Hetalia! If I did, there would be characters for Mexico, Philippines, and other countries not mentioned in Hetalia!*  
><strong>**And, there is a poll on my profile that will have will determine the ending of the fanfiction and (most likely) have an effect on future chapters. Now, before I bore you guys...TO THE FANFICTION~!**

* * *

><p>Canada ran and ran and ran. She didn't stop to catch her breath. She just kept running, and sobbing...definatly sobbing. She could feel a small stream of blood flowing down her face. "In, out, in, out. They won't be chasing me now right?" Canada told herself as she finally stopped to catch breath.<p>

She had been running for a while. Luckily, she was used to running around alot, so this run didn't faze her. She had stopped when she came across a pole to lean on. She panted with a slight grin on her face for about a minute when a familiar called out to her, "C-Canada?"

She looked up to see three blonds staring at her: America, France, and another one she had never seen before. She tried to narrow down the options. _That nation can't be Italy, Germany, Russia, France and definatly not Japan_, she countinued to think. She ruled out China. _Maybe he's Sweden or maybe he's Finla-_, she had noticed his bushy eyebrows and changed her theory. _Nope, that's England. Let's hope he's not as much of a bastard as America tells me he is_, she thought.

"Hi America," she responded between pants, wiping blood from her cheek.

"What happened?" America asked in alarm, stepping foward to examine Canada's horrible bruises.

As he did so, Canada had an idea that would get Philippines away from America for sure. "It's just that..." Canada forced herself to start crying by thinking of the time America had made her dish that was polar bear meat, wrapped in polar bear meat, covering in polar bear meat, and topped off with little pieces of polar bear meat because she was "all Canadian and stuff." That was a dreadful time for her.

She pulled America into a hug and began to sob into his shirt. "I-I was out with Philippines and a few others, and when she and I were-were alone! Sh-she hit me! She hit me so hard! I tried to run b-b-but, she ended up hitting me! So I ran and ran until I couldn't anymore!"

America was surprised. _Why would she do that! She'll get a peice off me later! I'm the hero, so I'll need to stand up for Canada_, America thought determined. He started to comfort her when his thought deminished, "It's okay. It's okay. I'll get her to apoligize or pay for what she did. Okay?" Canada looked up and nodded. "Thank you."

America imediatly responded, "You're welcome." He, then, had Canada look up at him. "Now let's go clean your face up." She nodded again. America smiled and put his arm around Canada. Then they turned to face the other nations. "France, I'm sure you've met Canada." He turned to England. "England, this is Canada. Canada, this is England!" England stared in disbelief. He had thought that America was lying but, here she was! The one and only Canada!

"Nice to meet you," England greeted shakily.

"Nice to meet you too," Canada greeted back once she was able to control her sobs. Then, there was an awkward scilence. America broke the tension, even though he didn't notice that there was any.

"Okay, now let's get you to some place that we can clean up those bruises!" And then they rushed off Canada's place with her car. America drove, even though France and England inisisted he didn't. But, he would take "no" for an answer.

Before they departed, from the back seat next to France, England whispered, "We're all going to die!" France, who had heard this remark, agreed, "Yes! We are mon Angleterre!" Suddely, France seemed to have an idea. "If we are to die...why don't you give me a kiss?" Then he came awfully close to England face. Pushing him away, England refused to. "There is no way in bloody hell that I would kiss you, Frog!" France pouted.

America knew that eventually, England and France would start strangling each other.. "Guys, can you quit fighting?" he asked politely. They continued to argue, not even seeming to hear the American. Suddenly, Canada threw a book at the two arguing nations. She didn't care who it hit as long as it hit someone. She was really annoyed.

A loud thud could be heard. Canada turned to see who it hit to find that it had hit England square on the face. Before she even thought of apoligizing America happily said, "Finally! You guys aren't fighting!" He gave that 1 million dollar smile of his. As he did so, each of the other nations thought, _He has to learn to read the atomospere..._

_**_Monday_ **_

Philippines' head was throbbing. She had many headaches thoughout the day thanks to Canada. She had just waked out of class and she felt worse now than when she had while having to listen to her teacher. Thanks goodness I only have one more class to go to today, she thought. Then I could go home, do my homework and then sleep.

She was walking to her locker when she spotted America. She waved a "hello" a him but, he acted as if he hadn't noticed her. He just kept talking and laughing with Italy, who was giggling very often, Germany, who just smiled when everyone laughed, Mexico, who would usually be the one to get everyone to quit laughing, and Russia, who just stood there with a "sweet" smile on his face and a pipe in hand. Philippines shuddered as he waved "hello" to her.

After that moment of discomfort, caused by Russia, she softly greeted the group of boys who were about 15 feet away. Each of them greeted her back, except for the America who didn't even look at her. He just walked away from the group. When the other nations noticed, they ran after him. And Philippines asked herself, _What did I do wrong?_

* * *

><p><strong>This is most likely one of the shortest chapters so far. The next chapter will be long, I promise! And don't forget about the poll on my profile which will determine the ending of this fanfiction! And only 6 more reveiws to 20! I thank you guys soooooo much! And then, when I reach 20 reveiws, the next goal will be 40 reviews!<strong>

**With flying mint bunnies and small blue ribbons,**

**~America fangirl~**


	7. Guilt

**Summary-Canada is haunted by guilt and someone pays her a surprise visit. Meanwhile, America, England and Russia are working on a school project.**

**Warning-Language**

***Disclaimer-Of course I don't own Hetalia***

**Sorry I haven't updated this story. I've had to practice my lines ALOT 'cause I have like 50-something lines to memorize. Plus, I've been working on a new story and I've been lazy. Now, before I start ranting about random stuff, here's what you've been waiting for!**

* * *

><p>Canada was feeling guitly. She lied to her boyfriend. And she just <em>k<em>_new_ that she had hurt Philippines in a way. She couldn't concentrate on her teacher's words with her thoughts filling her mind. A part of her wanted to apoligize but...another part of her just felt like she did what was right.

Her two sides fought against each other until her teacher asked her some of her classmates questions concerning history. Canada was drawing on her notebook for a bit. The she realized something. _Why do I even need to be here_?, she thought_, I'm pretty darn good at history! And I am a NATION! I already know my history and that of others as well as England is a horrible cook!_

She heard her teacher's voice, "Madeline..." Canada wondered why she had just been called "Madeline" until she remembered that due to the fact that she went to a regular high school, and not one for nations, she had to use her human name because the humans didn't have any idea that the many nations of the world had representaions. She simply replied, "...No comment...?" Her classmates laughed until their teacher orded them to stop.

"As for you, Madeline." She glared at the Canadain, who sunk into her seat. "You can stay here for detention." The day dreaded on from there.

**-Later on that day-**

_Tick, tock, tick, tock, tick, tock._ Canada had been hearing only that and the roar of engines from outside for almost an hour now. She willed the clock to move faster. _Come on you stupid clock! Let it be 3:00 already!_

She was in the room with a few other students: one with blond hair and a slight frown on his face, a girl with long, deep brown hair in a ponytail who looked axiously around the room, her lips moving as if reciting a poem, and a boy who just laid his head sleepily on the desk he was seated at with his straight, red hair flowing and his brown eyes staring blankly at the front of the classroom. This boy reminded Canada of Italy.

Finally, the teacher who had been watching them for the past hour had finally dismissed the students, much to their relife. "THANK YOU!" Canada whispered to the sky. She was definatly glad to be out of that stuffy room she had been locked in for so long.

Her good and bad parts of her mind began to argue once again. _Go tell the truth_, the good part quietly commanded. _NO! Philippines will get America that way!,_ the other side screamed. She couldn't decide do, she decided to sleep on it as soon as she got back to her apartment.

* * *

><p>"DUDES! I'm so bored!" America moaned loudly as he sat on the floor.<p>

"You wouldn't be so bored if you actually helped us with this project!" exclaimed a pissed-off England.

America, England and Russia were forced to work on a science project together, for no known reason, to tell the truth.

"You could get off your ass." Russia suggested with a "sweet" smile.

"I don't wanna work with you Commie Bastard!" Russia stood up at this comment, he had a pipe in hand.

England wearily sighed and stood up to break up the two bitter rivals. That was his goal until he saw Russia's pipe. "Wait! Where the bloody hell did you get that pipe!" He inspected the pipe more. "And..Is that...dried blood on it...?" England was a little scared now.

Russia didn't answer. He still faced America. "Let's have a contest to see who is the greatest super power,_ da_?"

"Yeah! And I'm goin' to kick you ass so hard!" With that, they were out the door and heading to a place they can have a contest.

_I knew I was going to have to do this project on my own...,_ thought a lonely England.

* * *

><p>Canada was taking a short nap...okay, a long one. She began to stirr when she heard a voice whisper, "Tell the truth to America," over and over again in her ear. She tried to igonor the voice, but the voice seemed to be inside her head. And when she decided to open her eyes...she wished that she hadn't. The sight she saw would haunt her forever.<p>

What she saw was Hungary...with a creepy aura around her... Yup, she was creepy to scare Russia AND Belarus... She was just that scary. "HOLY HOCKEY-STICKS!" Canada would have cussed, but she had grown up never cussing at all.

Hungary continued to whisper, "Tell America the truth. You have shattered Philippines' heart into a million peices."

"I-I w-will...I-I promise!" Canada stuttered.

"Good!" Hungary stood up, cheerily, and walked out the door like nothing had ever happened. Canada was to frightened to go back to sleep now. So, she decided to tell America the truth right away. Or, at least, the next day.

* * *

><p>Hungary trotted right along to the school. Happily, she opened the door and Philippines look at her, completely confused. Then she asked, "Where'd you go, and why are you so happy?"<p>

Hungary took a moment to think. "I just went with Austria somewhere!"

Philippines was about to ask the same question, once again, but decided to brush it off. She knew the perfect way to get her to spill any secret anyway. She evily smirked at the thought of it.

* * *

><p><strong>Nothing much happened this chapter. I wrote it in a rush, so that's why nothing really happened.<strong>

**Anyone have a guess on what Philippines' seceret weapon is?**

**With pizza and chocolate,**

**America fangirl**


	8. Mentally Scarred

**Chapter Summary-Russia's and America's contest(s) begins, Canada meets someone new, and Philippines blackmails Hungary.**

**Warning-Mild Language**

**Disclaimer-Like I've said/typed before...I DON'T HETALIA!**

**Now, before I begin...I'm sorry I took long (ONCE AGAIN). I was almost done with this chapter a while ago, but my little sister deleted all of my hard work before I saved it. Plus, I've been planning and writing notes on the rest of this so I can get through the rest easily. In addition, there are new line breaks and I have a new username. Well, with that out of the way, let the chapter begin~!**

* * *

><p>"One...Two...Three!" Russia and America were having an eating contest... just like they did every week. Having nothing better to do, China had offered to be the judge of their competion. <em>I am so going to destroy this commie<em>, America smirked. On the other hand, Russia was just as confident. _He will soon become one with Mother Russia. And all shall follow._ Between mouthfuls, Russia said his singniture, "Kol," twenty times over. Completely scared of Russia and his, now-forming, purple aura, China slyly tiptoed a distance of six to seven feet from the tall Russian. Both competitors continued to eat until..."Done!" Hearing the other, each young man turned to the other and gave him a death glare. "I think I was done first," America assured, a broad grin on his face. "Nyet. I finished first, da?" Russia argued. "No, commie-bastard, I finished first." Let the death-glaring begin...

A pair of bright blue eyes and another of deep violet keenly glared at one another, a sense of haterade in each pair. Russia, who had his blood-stained pipe in hand, had an "innocent" smile on his face. While America's eyes were narrowed and he seemed to...growl? A bit. Noticing the slight growl coming from America China thought, _Westerners are so strange..._ "Become one with Mother Russia, _da_?" Russia creepily asked. "Not ever, commie-bastard," was the reply. There was a MAJOR threat of there being a second Cold War.

"There you bloody twits are!" All attention was directed to the owner of the voice that called out: England. He looked frustrated. "I have been working on our project all on my own! And blah, blah, blah, blah, blah!" is all America heard before his stomach growled a bit. _I could really go for a burger right about now..._ the American thought. He suddenly remembered that he had a couple of McDonalds giftcards in his pocket. Recalling this, while England's attention was directed to something eles, he started to take a few slow steps away from the British, Chinese and Russian men. He was able to sneak off with out any of the three noticing until he was out of sight.

China felt something off and asked, "Where is America, aru?" "And furthermore- What?" England had stopped his ranting to look around. The American had, in fact, snuck off. "Bloody hell! He ran off!" "I wonder where he went, aru?" China wondered aloud. "I believe I know," Russia spoke up "He is at McDonalds, da?" The other two looked at him, utterly confused. They both shared the same thought._ How would he even know where he is?_ Sencing this, Russia answered their unsaid question. "You must know your enemy, da?" An akward silence was omitted. "Y-yes, I'll go look for him..." England stuttered nervously as he started walking away. Not wanting to be alone with the creepy Russia, China begun to run after him and cried, "Wait for me, aru!"

**Hungary: *excited, holding a camera* Where's the yaoi?**

**Cordelia Rosencrantz: *slyly* Is that what I said? I _meant_ to say that I**  
><strong>needed you for a line break.<strong>

**Hungary: *disappointed* So there's no yaoi?**

**Cordelia Rosencrantz: Nope.**

Canada sighed, exhausted. She had been. walking around the campus for an hour now. _Seriously, where in the world could he be?_ She had been deep in her thoughts when she bumbed into someone. They had both fallen down onto the soft grass. "That was so unawesome," the person said. Canada looked up to see a boy around the same age as her. He had silvery hair, pale skin, and vivid red eyes. Strangly enough, there was a small fluffy-looking chick on his head that ruffled it's feathers. _Man... This guy is cute..., _she thought, blushing and smiling sheepishly.

"So... Do you go to this school?" Canada asked, using to cover her face. "Yes! This school is made awesome because of me!" the boy explained merrily. "Uh, who are you?" "I am the awesomeness that is, Prussia!" he introduced himself, striking an awesome pose. "Hello, Prussia. I'm Canada," Canada said timidly. "Uh, what was that?" Prussia asked, looking up from the fluffy chick in his hands. Before Canada got a word in, Prussia continued, "Nevermind, I'll call you, "Birdie'!"

"Um, okay..." Canada eyed the yellow chick and asked, "What is that?" "Huh? Him? Oh, this is Glibird!" Prussia held out Gilbird for Canada to pet, which she did gently. Suddenly, Prussia looked at his watch and exclaimed, "Holy shit! This is so unawesome! I gotta go Birdie! Bye!" With that, he was gone, not even giving Canada a chance to say her goodbye. "Well, that could have been weirder."

**Germany: Are you wanting me to gas you?**

**Cordelia Rosencrantz: *quietly* Anger issues...**

"Hey, Hungary. Where are you going?" Philippines asked. Hungary was currently about to walk out the door, her camera hidden in her messenger bag. "Uh, to, to...to go somewhere with Austria!" Hungary explained hurriedly. "Are you sure about that?" Philippines asked slyly, raising her eyebrows. "Uh, yes. I'm sure."

"Come on. Just tell me where you are going. I know your not going with Austria anywhere," Philippines informed. "Uh, okay, okay. You got me. I was going with Pru-" Hungary was cut off before she finished her sentence. "Just tell the truth Hungary. Anyways, if you don't, I have a secret weapon." Out of nowhere, she produced a file labled as, "Austria". "Wh-where did you get that?" Hungary inquired. "Not important. What _is_ important is where you are going. And if you lie, I will show these pictures to Austria to prove that you stalked him for a month." Yes, it was true. When Hungary first met Austria, she thought he was gay and she and Japan followed him around for a month, hoping for yaoi.

Hungary sighed. "Fine. I'll tell you. I am going out with Japan to look for yaoi." "Uh, what?" _What the heck is yaoi_, Philippines wondered. "Yaoi." Philippines still gave Hungary a confused look. "It looks like I have to explain to you. But, don't say I didn't warn you. To begin with..."

After spending ten good minutes on explaining yaoi, yuri and het, Philippines broke an akward silence when she said, "Uh, I'm... going to be using my laptop..." She slowly sulked to her desk, slightly mentally scarred. "Are you okay?" Hungary asked worriedly. "Yeah, I'm good... I just need some time to process the fact that you and Japan walk around with cameras, looking for yaoi..."was the reply. "Alright. I'll be going then. Bye~" "Goodbye, "Philippines muttered. With that said and done, Hungary was out the door. _I really with I didn't ask..._ Philippines thought.

* * *

><p><strong>Again, sorry about the long wait guys and this chapter being rushed. I wanted to get this done soon so I didn't really read any of it over. I would have posted this yesterday, but I wrote a 4th of July fanfic... and it was the 4th of July. Yeah, so the next chapter should be done soon. Until next time~!<strong>

**With fluffy chicks and small polar bears,**  
><strong>Cordelia Rosencrantz<strong>


	9. Author's Note: Some Good and Bad News

**DUDES! LISTEN TO ME IN MY TOTAL HERO VOICE! *coughs* Okay, know that I have your guys' attention, I have some news to tell you. Some of it is good (-AKA totally awesome!-), and some of it is bad. I'm going to tell you the bad news first, so you'll be cheered up by the awesome news.**

**So, I may not update this story with a REAL chapter for a little while long. I know you guys have waited patiently, but my inspiration has run dry, I can take the story in two directions, and can't decide which idea to go with. Finally, I have not a single bit of motivation to continue typing at the moment! But I PROMISE on all my hetalia drawings and bandana I will finish it! I will NOT be discontinuing this story!**

**Now, for the so totally awesome news! So, there is a rumor going around that on December, 24, at exactly midnight, all hetalia fans will sing Marukaite Chikiyuu to promote world peace or something of that nature! PLEASE! Spread the word to every hetalia fan you know! We can totally make this rumor a known FACT this year! So, tell everyone you can!**

**With hetalia-fangirlness,**

**Cordelia Rosencrantz**


End file.
